(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a semiconductor device becomes integrated, the semiconductor device is optimized in its area while bearing a multi-layered wiring line assembly together with an interlayer insulating layer. It is desirable that the interlayer insulating layers are made of materials with low permittivity in order to minimize the interference between signals flowing through the different wires, and different layers of wires transmitting the same signals are electrically connected to each other through contact holes provided at the interlayer insulating layers.
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) includes a thin film transistor array panel to separately control a plurality of pixels, and an organic insulating layer for an interlayer insulator. In particular, a pixel electrode of the flat panel display overlaps the wires to improve an aperture ratio, and the insulating layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the wires is made of materials with low permittivity in order to minimize the parasitic capacitance therebetween.
The organic insulating layer has photo sensitivity, and only exposed and developed to form a predetermined pattern without an etch steps.
However, the charges come together at the exposed surface of the organic insulating layer after processing such as etch steps and Ar plasma treatments such that the charges cause afterimage during the operation of the LCD.